


Uh, Suprise?

by BookWormsAreTheBest



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs the Homosapiens Agenda - Fandom, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alice is scarred for life, Being Walked In On, Bottom Simon, Gay Sex, Girls dont knock, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, Nora is scarred for life, Rough Sex, THEY SHOULDA FUCKING KNOCKED, top bram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWormsAreTheBest/pseuds/BookWormsAreTheBest
Summary: Simon moaned- “AH, Babe-“, and at that moment, he opened his eyes to see his two dumbstruck sisters standing in the doorway.OR: Your classic fucking couple gets walked in on by the fam story.





	Uh, Suprise?

**Author's Note:**

> If u don’t wanna read about gay sex or u cringe easily.... leave now. You have been warned.

Simon moaned and his toes curled as Bram thrust into him. The leg that was thrown over Bram’s amazing, firm ass pressed into Bram’s backside tighter and Simon’s other leg, which was bent at his side, unconsciously pressed further into the bed, spreading his legs wider like a whore as he was fucked hard. He threw his head back and grasped the pillow above his head with one hand as his boyfriend delivered a particularly well aimed thrust to his prostate. 

Simon let out a high, breathy gasp and Bram looked up from where he was kissing Simon’s neck. “You like that, Si?” He teased with a small smirk on his face.

Simon gasped again as Bram dragged his thick cock over his prostate teasingly. “Ugh… fuck- fuck, yes, oh my god, right there…. Ah!” Simon made eye contact with Bram for another short moment before he threw his head back even farther into his now sweat soaked pillows. He wrapped both arms around Bram’s neck and Bram brought their foreheads together, sloppily kissing him while still drilling into his prostate at what wasn’t an incredibly fast speed, about normal, but was still amazingly hard and deep. Truth was, Simon was still pretty sore from the rough sex two nights ago, but right now he was too blissed out to care.

He was so blissed out that as he propped him self back up and deepened the kiss, he didn’t even notice the bedroom door opening. He moaned again as Bram once more hit his sweet spot right in the center, and Bram let out a soft grunt at the feeling of his baby tightening around him and his hair being grasped. He moved down to Simon’s neck and sped up his pace a little, also too distracted to notice Alice and Nora Spier standing in the doorway.

***

Nora laughed as she and Alice entered the house. The sisters hadn’t been together in so long and Nora was happy to have Alice home for Break. Their parents were out for a conference all day and were staying in a hotel that night, so they weren’t able to be home when Alice arrived. (Thank god Nick had let Nora borrow his car coming back from after school band practice- He seriously just let her take it and rode home with Abby.) Nora had gone straight from school to the airport before dropping the car back off at Nick’s and walking home with Alice. It was already seven and she was exhausted, looking forward to getting home and being able to spend some quality sibling time with her older bro and sis. She was also looking forward to seeing Simon’s face when he saw Alice was home. It was going to be a great surprise. Simon thought he would be alone all night, with their parents out and Nora sleeping over at Taylor’s. He was certainly in for quite a shock.

She and Alice were so tired and excited to surprise Simon that when they entered the house and raced up the stairs they didn’t even notice Bram’s brown leather jacket draped over the couch near the front door. They opened Simon’s door and weren’t even through the doorway, prepared to scream and jump on him, when they noticed their brother wasn’t exactly, uh, alone. 

There was someone else in his bed, Bram. They could see the smooth, dark skin of his back contrasting harshly again Simon’s pale skin and his soft curls were clenched tightly in one of Simon’s hands. The two boys were covered just about to the waist by some of Simon’s sheets, thank god. Key word, some, just enough to hide Bram’s ass and their dicks. Nora quickly registered the moaning in the room and the way Simon had one leg over the covers, pinning them to Bram’s ass, and his other leg was bent to the side. Since when was Simon that flexible???

Bram moved from kissing Simon’s mouth to his neck and Simon propped himself up a little, letting out a high pitched gasp and Bram grunted slightly.

“Ah, fuck, Bram. Bram.”

“Mm, Baby, how are you so tight, fuck.” 

Nora and Alice looked at each other in complete shock, then back at the scene unfolding before them. Nora couldn’t believe she was watching her older brother get fucked hard by his boyfriend. Her big bro- who was a power bottom apparently. Bram moved to pull Simon’s leg off his back and pinned both of Si’s legs together to the left, sliding back in to fuck him from the side. Which Simon seemed to love. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.

…Nora was starting to hate Bram. Said newly hated person grabbed Simon’s hair to angle his neck at a better angle to kiss. Simon moaned- “AH, Babe-“, and at that moment, he opened his eyes to see his two dumbstruck sisters standing in the doorway.

Simon immediately pushed a confused Bram off by the shoulders, simultaneously grabbing the sheets to cover them up more. He sat frozen in shock, making dead eye contact with Alice, then Nora, then Alice. How did he even see that far??????

Bram still had no idea what was going on. “Whoa, Si, are you Okay, what the?-“ Then he followed Simon’s eyes which were zeroed in on something behind him, and he froze, too. Simon very calmly reached out and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, leaning over a bright red Bram to do so. He was convinced he was seeing things. Nope.

The four of them just started at each other in silence for a few seconds. No one really knew what to say.

“Uh, surprise?” Alice squeaked.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add another chapter??? Lemme know. Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
